The Boy Isn't Alright
by Metal-Head-Obsessed
Summary: Well, this is just a songfic to The Kids Aren't Alright By Offpring. NO FLAMES. RxR


The Boy Isn't Alright

Disclaimer: Jak and all the people you know and love.. well, they aren't mine. They're NaughtyDog's.

-----------------------------------

Jak sighed roughly, his hand resting on the wall. His breath came in gaps, and horribly 

chopped. Slowly, his head found the wall, and his body slid downward, knees close to his

chest. He lifted his hand to look at his now fatal wound. Three deep gashes lined aross his

ribcage, enough so you could see his bones. He growled in anger at the creature, and himself.

Mostly himself, because he had let his guard down...

When we were young the future was so bright (whoa)

the whole neighborhood was so alive (whoa)

and every kid on the whole damn street (whoa)

was gonna make it big and not be beat.

He remembered his dreams that he never could share with anyone in Sandover. Yes,

those days. Him being a mute... no one really knew what he was thinking. Except one. Dax.

No matter how hard to was for people to understand him, Dax made it look easy. It

baffled him from time to time, but eventually he had gotten used to it. He remembered once

when him and his best friend were talking of the future. Well, Dax did the talking, and he

listened. They were, together, gonna be the biggest adventurers on the planet. Unbeatable, and

anyone who got in their way was gonna pay.

Some future... he thought.

Being hurtled into the future was hard on them, very hard of course. Nothing made

sense to him anymore...

The blood that continued to pour out of him made a pool under his feet, and his heart

was slowing down, his body was giving in. His muscles tensed, and relaxed every so often...

now the neighborhood's cracked and torn (whoa)

the kids are grown up but their lives are worn (whoa)

how can one little street

spoil so many lives

Those 'kids' now, their lives were indeed worn. So much bloodshed he and so

many others have seen. He wondered how Haven would be like without him now... Would

anyone care?

Would it be over-run by this metal head, and it's bretheren leaving everyone to die? His

stained brown fingers clenched into weak fists, trying to fight. He had to survive. He just had to.

His ears picked up distant voices comming into his direction. His eyes closed, and wished things

could be normal. Just one chance to go back to Sandover.

Chances blown

nothing's free

longing for

what used to be

still it's hard

hard to see

fragile lives,

shattered dreams

His body shook as he felt death slowly creep. He felt a tiny furry hand slap him many

times, himself thinking it was Daxter. Of course it was. Also, he heard a voice. It wasn't from his

furry friend... but a sort of nasal one. He opened his eyes painfully, and he caught a blurred

image of Keira. He bit his lip. She HAD to see me like this... he thought, tossing his head to the

side. Dax jumped, and the rest he could no longer make out words. The last thing he muttered

before blacking out--The last thing he could feel-- "The Cruelest Dream, Reality."

He then was picked up onto a zoomer before he passed out.

Jennie had a chance, well she really did

Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids

Mark still lives at home cause he's got no job

Just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot

Daxter paced back and forth, waiting for the analysis on Jak's health. He knew it wasn't

going to be good, but hell, he couldn't die! Not after everything they've done.

Kiera shook her head, trying her best to keep calm and think things through logically.

Both of them turned to the medic, who wore a grim face. He took off his face mask,

looked at his charts, and looked at them.

Jay commited suicide Brandon OD'd and died What the hell is going on?

Now they knew. Jak wasn't comming back. The hero of both Haven City and Spargus was dead.

The cruellest dream, reality

Chances blown

nothing's free

longing for

what used to be

still it's hard

hard to see

fragile lives,

shattered dreams

Chances blown

nothing's free

longing for

what used to be

still it's hard

hard to see

fragile lives,

shattered dreams

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, this is my first song fic in a long time. it's "The Kids Aren't Alright" By The Offspring. I love this song... and I started to think of how it would relate to Jak. So it popped into my head-- "Hey, what would happen if he got killed by a metal head?" I know... not nice of me to kill him off here. But yanno, I like Drama. Please... don't flame. Please? I'll give you a cookie ;o; 


End file.
